


Between Success and Failure

by BumblePrime217



Series: The Lost Age [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Barricade just shows up because, But is still a little Optimus-stic, Gen, Guilt, Nature always win, Optimus is depressed, Sword of Judgement: Excalibur, Welcome to 2034
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 07:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11143677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumblePrime217/pseuds/BumblePrime217
Summary: Peace is something Optimus wants but can't have. Between success and failure, all he wants is to keep Earth safe.





	Between Success and Failure

Year: 2034

This planet reminded him of Cybertron, his broken home. Everywhere he looked and everything he found, adds to more reasons on why Earth and Cybertron are inexplicably linked. It hurts him very much to think about really. The memories and loss. Success and failure. When others hear of the name Optimus Prime, many opinions flare up. Again, success and failure. Some would say he was successful in preventing Megatron from gaining ultimate power. Many others would say he failed to protect Cybertron. A setback, he promise, that won't happen to Earth.

_

Optimus kept finding himself on top of a hill with too many trees surrounding it to provide cover, but too little to maintain a beautiful landscape. He always had an eye for nature. The same went for peace, which wouldn't last long. Optimus' most trusted scout, Bumblebee, reported that he spotted Barricade leaving the outskirts of Mission City. Sighing, the Prime told the scout to follow him. The Con in question was using the highway system not far from his location. Once on the trail, Optimus transformed into his Cargen Motors Leader Trucker* vehicle mode and drove off. Halfway on his journey, Optimus noticed a Cargen Motors (or just CM) Turf Pursuit* dodging and weaving through the minorly heavy traffic followed by a yellow Chevy Aero 217*. Any onlooker would've noticed the irony behind the situation. Sensing he was close, Optimus veered off traffic formation and nearly missed Barricade by a second. The police cruiser flew over some very lucky cars before deciding to transform, his inertia causing him to tumble a few seconds. Bee deciding to transform as well to fight his rival.

Reckless, was the first thought Optimus had. His plan of attack was successful, but if it had fail, his mass and strength would have caused a few deaths, and Bee would've been closed off and crashed. In the wrong place at the wrong time, the Prime thought of his failure to protect his planet. Unbeknownst to him, the humans, taking advantage of Bee's distraction, got back in their cars (if they weren't already) and drove off. Others just went around the mechanical beings. Why? Because the citizens of Earth (aka America) were used to this stuff happening every other week. Snapped out of his daze, Optimus charged forward to help his scout.

_

Robots in disguise. Optimus was parked in a lot in London. He observed many family units, some with the occasional youngling. The younglings in particular, were nagging their parental units about presents from this, Santa Claus. Peace Optimus was finally in peace. Which wouldn't last long. Feeling Deja Vu, Optimus' most trusted scout, Bumblebee, reported that he found an artifact in an blocked off location outside the city. Firing his engines, the Prime rolled out. Nervousness flowed through him, a feeling he hadn't felt in eons. In some twisted form of foreshadow, Bumblebee awaited him on a peaceful hill. A hill with stones. A hill with a sword on the stone. Three months ago, he was on hill, loathing his faults. Remembering his failures to protect his planet. Three months ago, he failed to bring in Barricade (like always). Now the peaceful hill was giving him a chance. A chance to fight back. Bee told him he could only move the sword an inch before it gave. Now Optimus decided it was his turn. Grabbing the hilt, the Prime effortlessly pulled the sword out. Yes, certainly with this, he can now have an advantage in keeping his promise. To be successful in keeping this planet safe.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Cargen Motors Leader Trucker: Imagine TFP Optimus' (Season 1-2) truck mode and Movie Optimus' truck mode combined into one.
> 
> Cargen Motors Turf Pursuit: Basically lookes like an advanced Mustang (aka TLK Barricade's vehicle but more advanced).
> 
> Chevrolet Camaro Aero 217: Imagine Bee's 2014 mode and 2017 mode combined into one.


End file.
